


the powers that protect

by vlaurie17



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Episode: s03e02 The Powers That Be, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlaurie17/pseuds/vlaurie17
Summary: When Alec goes to Lorenzo's to help Magnus break and enter in 3x02, things take an unexpected turn..





	the powers that protect

Alec slouched between the twin topiaries, rapping on the door to Lorenzo Ray’s mansion. He refused to think of it as the High Warlock’s residence. As far as he was concerned, nobody could ever fill Magnus’s shoes. He drew himself to his full height as the door creaked open. There, facing him was Lorenzo in all his detestable glory, folding his hands over a checkered suit and scowling at Alec.

“Signore Lightwood, I suppose you’re here to defend Magnus Bane?” he asked with cynical smirk. 

Alec forced his eyes not to roll to the back of his head, “No, actually I’m here to defend you.” His tone was honey and his eyes tightened. But he slipped into his professional poker face. A lifetime of repressing emotions made it fairly easy. “As head of the New York institute, it is my job to keep you safe.”  _ you smug dick _ , he thought. 

Lorenzo’s posture unraveled by a thread, “Oh? What if I can prove Magnus is involved, seems like you have a conflict of interest now?” He sounded almost genuinely curious.

Alec calmly responded, ignoring his gut reaction to defend his boyfriend’s honor, “My interest is in stopping the person who corrupted your leylines.” 

There was a pause as Lorenzo considered Alec and weighed his intentions. Alec knew this was his make or break moment, so he decided to go for broke. He faked a little sigh, glancing down at his feet, then looked up through his eyelashes channeling the face of innocence he often received from a shameless Izzy. He also channeled a flirtatious hint in his movements that he’d observed in Izzy so many times. Although Izzy liked to rag on him for his terrible flirting, Alec wasn’t completely unaware of his own looks, and she wasn’t the only Lightwood willing to use their body to their advantage. Afterall, there was a reason Alec had chosen to come wearing a nicely tailored suit. “You have my word.”

Lorenzo softened that much more, seeming at least superficially to take the bait. “Not a very loyal boyfriend, are you?” There was a hint of enjoyment in his eyes, as he seemed to look at Alec in a new light.

“I believe in justice, Mr. Ray,” Alec flashed a small conspiratorial grin, “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to come in and take an official statement,” he summoned his commanding voice and the energy he summoned when he initiated forceful kisses with Magnus. 

It worked on Lorenzo. “Why of course,” he said coyly and gestured for Alec to step inside. The second Lorenzo shut the door using magic, and it was just the two of them alone in the dimly lit mansion, Alec felt some of his confidence fade. But then he thought about how Izzy would keep her composure and of Magnus waiting for him outside, counting on him, and he steeled his resolve. After all, if he couldn’t use his position as head of the institute to help his own boyfriend, how effective of a leader was he? How good a boyfriend?

Once they entered the living room he asked, “You really believe that Magnus did this out of spite?” Alec tried to make it seem like he was on Lorenzo’s side, but he couldn't keep all the edge and incredulity out of his question.

Luckily Lorenzo didn’t seem to pick it up, “Magnus Bane is the only warlock I know capable of conjuring that type of demonic magic.”

Alec chafed at the notion of people viewing Magnus as a malevolent force or threat just because of his lineage, but nodded, “Well, I assure you if Magnus is behind this, I will turn him over to the Clave myself.” And it was true, at one point in his life, he wouldn’t have lost sleep turning in an alleged threat to the Clave. 

“Spoken like a true Shadowhunter.” Lorenzo looked Alec up and down, appraising him, and liking what he saw. Alec wasn’t surprised that two-faced Lorenzo was attracted to his cold, detached, and ruthless persona.

“The law is hard, but it is the law,” and Alec was reminded of another warlock saying that to him and once more wanted to roll his eyes. He recovered with, “Yes, well how about a toast? To our new partnership?” His voice continued to ooze forced charm. He hoped some liquor might alleviate that burden and smooth over the awkward edges in his conversation. He might have blossomed dramatically since meeting Magnus, but the shy, awkward, and tense Alec of his teenage years still nestled somewhere inside him. 

“An excellent idea,” Lorenzo declared, warming up to Alec more and more by the second and prancing over to his bar cart.

“Scotch? Whisky?”

“I'll have whatever you're having,” Alec said, playing into the man’s ego. 

“An old fashioned then and I do mean _ old-fashioned _ .I've been drinking this recipe for over 200 years. You're absolutely going to love it.” While the old warlock talked to himself, Alec discreetly unlocked the door for Magnus who was lingering outside in the bushes. 

Lorenzo babbled on, “I could conjure it, but I find mixing by hand to be the only way to achieve perfection.” Alec zoned back in to the conversation, relieved that Magnus had managed to sneak his way behind the tacky gold couch undetected. 

Alec saw Lorenzo heading that way and drew his attention back, “These ceilings are spectacular.” He immediately wanted to smack himself for such a dumb comment. Somehow, having Magnus in the room made him even more flustered. It was harder to stay in character. 

“Thank you,” Lorenzo preened, stepping closer to Alec and swirling his glass. Alec could smell the man’s heavy cologne wafting over him. 

“Cheers,” Alec offered, providing more cover, “To our our new partnership” he grabbed the toast out of thin air. 

Lorenzo shrugged without taking his eyes from Alec’s, “Cheers.” They tapped glasses and drank. He began to turn around. 

Alec grasped, “Perfection,” urging Lorenzo to look only at him “Truly.”

Lorenzo, predictably, ate up the compliment that would have been laughably transparent to anyone with a lesser opinion of themselves. “Oh, I'm glad you like it,” this time Lorenzo really did have eyes only for Alec. The smirk that graced his lips now was less haughty and more amorous. His cologne was citrusy, flashy, and overwhelming, nothing like the subtle, comforting scent of sandalwood that lingered throughout Magnus’s loft and in his hair. 

Alec was just trying to find a way to get the warlock out of the living room so Magnus could complete his mission, but he didn’t have to think long before Lorenzo himself took initiative. He stepped closer into Alec’s personal space until the shadowhunter’s chin was almost in line with Lorenzo’s nose below. Alec fought the urge to back away, not only to save his cover, but because the bar cart physically stopped him. It reminded Alec of the times before they started dating when Magnus would find ways to touch or be near Alec, usually sending shivers down his spine. But this time, he was not at all receptive to the intrusion of his personal bubble. 

“Umm” he gave an awkward smile and took a sip of his drink just to nearly spit it out when he felt a hand settle on his bicep. Lorenzo was devouring him with his eyes now, and all Alec could think about was Magnus who was just across the room. He didn’t know if that made the situation better or worse.  

“Mr. Ray,” he began, but Lorenzo squeezed his arm and stopped him. 

“Call me Lorenzo,” his voice was saccharine and he was unabashedly ogling Alec’s body and feeling up his arm. 

“Lorenzo-” Alec took a small step back.

“You know,  _ Alexander _ ,” Alec flinched at the familiar endearment, “You didn’t have to come up with such a flimsy excuse to come here tonight. Truthfully, I’ve relished the thought of having you in my bed ever since the party when I first saw your tight ass.” Alec nearly choked on his drink, his mouth parting in shock at the man’s bluntness.

“Of course, at first the fantasy was merely out of a desire to spite Magnus Bane, but now I must admit, you’ve proven yourself to be more than a pretty face. Not everyone can be as Machiavellian as us. And I’d know, I fucked him too.” With that, the warlock put his hand on the tattooed side of Alec’s neck, dragging him down for a kiss, groping below his belt with his other hand.

Alec was about to push his hands away, but he didn’t have to. Before Alec could move a surprised muscle, a bright blue ball of energy knocked Lorenzo away, throwing him across the room where he landed beside the other sofa. 

When Alec drew his eyes away from a sputtering Lorenzo crawling back up to his feet, he turned to see Magnus standing with his knees crouched ready to pounce like a predator, cat-eyes glowing, and palms crackling with blue lightning. He looked beautiful and terrifying, and just like on the day of his almost-wedding, Alec couldn’t breathe as he looked at him. That, and the fact that Lorenzo’s advances had rendered Alec feeling quite vulnerable, reverting to the state of constant terror and helplessness he’d always felt when he was still in the closet. 

“Magnus?” It was like Alec had forgotten Magnus was there, but now he couldn’t look away. He hadn’t really expected him to intervene, but seeing how fiercely Magnus glowered at Lorenzo, Alec couldn’t help but blush. Magnus had threatened his mission and the chance to stop his own father just for Alec. Just to defend Alec’s honor. Sure, his siblings always had his back in battle and would fight to the death for him, but this was different somehow. In that moment, he’d never felt more protected. 

Meanwhile, Lorenzo was back on his feet, starting to summon his own orb of magic, when Magnus snarled like a feral wildcat, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

Lorenzo paused momentarily, face bright red “You’re trespassing! You dare send your shadowhunter whore into my home as a spy!? I could send you into exile for this, you-”

Magnus was unbothered by the threat, but growled at the way Lorenzo talked about his boyfriend. “You have no ground to stand on. As far as I’m concerned, I just witnessed an attempted assault of the head of the New York Institute. If I was so inclined, I’d report you to the Clave for attacking a Shadowhunter official, most definitely violating the Accords in the process. And thereby forfeiting your own position”

Lorenzo’s magic fizzled out, “You couldn’t-” 

Magnus let his own blinding magic fade so that it was only glowing dimly. “You know I could and I would, so I suggest you shut up right now and stay quiet.” And with that, Magnus turned to more important matters, namely Alec.

He transformed from a wrathful deity into the kind, patient boyfriend who brought Alec breakfast in bed and summoned miniature rainbows for Madzie whenever they babysitted. The man Alec loved with every fiber of his being approached Alec cautiously, careful to give him space. When Alec noticed, he quickly squeezed Magnus’s hand to let him know he wasn’t going to run away like a skittish animal at any contact. They didn't say anything out loud, just communicated through looks.

“Are you okay, Alexander?” Magnus’s now warm brown eyes asked worriedly.

Alec’s hazel ones responded, “Yes. I am now. Thank you. I love you.” All in the space of a breath. Magnus continued to stroke the back of Alec’s hand, but nodded gently, summoning a portal with his free hand.

Finally he turned to Lorenzo, scornful mask back on, “I’ll be back sometime to test the ley lines for corruption. You will let me back in without making a scene, or you will find out what a Prince of Hell’s power really looks like up close and personal. I’ll also report you to the Clave, if there’s anything left of you.” 

And with that, Magnus gently led Alec through the portal, landing them back in the loft with a gentle, familiar thud. Almost immediately, Alec turned toward Magnus, “I’m so sorry, I ruined everything, I don’t know why-” He was interrupted by Magnus gently cupping his cheek. 

Alec quieted and leaned into the touch, so different from the other warlock’s. It wasn’t possessive, greedy, or demanding, just stabilizing and loving. Magnus handled him like he was the most valuable piece of art in the world and looked at him with the same admiring awe. Alec let his eyes close for a minute, just listening to the sound of his and Magnus’s breath in the apartment. When he opened them, he saw magnus still watching him, but now with misty eyes.

“Magnus?” Alec worried, and Magnus gave him a sad, soft smile. “I am the only one who gets to be sorry tonight, Alexander. I appreciate you offering your help and I love you for it, but I shouldn’t have let you put yourself in that position for me. It’s my fight, not yours.”

Alec grabbed the hand Magnus left on the side of his cheek. “But we’re a team. It matters to you, so it matters to me, remember? Magnus, I’m not upset about what happened tonight-”

Magnus scoffed. Alec sighed, “I was a little shaken. I...I felt like a scared teenager again, facing a threat I didn’t know how to handle, and I’ve been fighting demons and things that would give mundanes nightmares since I could walk, but in that moment, I had no idea what to do.”

Magnus listened patiently, a single tear falling down his cheek. Alec looked at it in dismay, “It’s okay though, Magnus, really, I don’t want you to overreact, I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself. I’m the head of the institute for the Angel’s sake,” Alec said, but he didn’t sound as forceful as he wanted to. 

Alec was a talented warrior and trained shadowhunter, and most of the time he could take care of himself. But deep down, he knew that up against a 400 year old warlock, he wouldn’t stand a chance. No amount of combat or weapons training could save him from pure magic. He had been completely vulnerable, and the more he lingered on the thought, the more scared he felt, so he didn’t. 

Magnus shook his head. “It’s not an overreaction, Alexander. And if this had happened to anyone else, to Izzy, to Clary, you’d be as furious as I am. But I know your self-preservation instincts are low, and that’s what breaks my heart. That you think your safety is a worthy sacrifice for something as trivial as some ley lines.”

“I don’t,” Alec argued weakly.

Magnus hugged him, placing his chin in the crook of Alec’s shoulder. “Alec, I love you. More than I’ve ever loved anyone else, and the idea of anyone ever hurting you in any way-”

“Kind of an occupational hazard, Magnus.”

The warlock pulled back. “I’ll never let anybody hurt you, Alexander. Not while I’m alive, which is coincidentally forever.”

Alec almost told him not to make promises he couldn’t keep but when he was the sincerity blazing in Magnus’s eyes, and how his glamour had faded, revealing his beautiful cat eyes once more, Alex held his tongue. Instead, he simply leaned down to give Magnus a sweet chaste kiss. “How about we go to bed?” 

Alec would move past this incident. He was embarrassed and shaken, but he was strong enough to work through it, and he knew Magnus would be there for him if he ever needed to talk it out. But tonight, he was done talking.

Tonight he planned on falling asleep with his warlock boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him, and falling asleep easily knowing that as long as they were together, nothing bad could happen to him. 

 


End file.
